


Sick

by Neonixin



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Dwights sick, M/M, Sick Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-25 22:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18172514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonixin/pseuds/Neonixin
Summary: Dwight gets sick and Jakes there to help.





	Sick

**Author's Note:**

> A friend had me write this.

Dwight had just came back from a trial, the others couldn't get to him in time and as a result he had been sacraficed. sitting down on a log he reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. during the whole trial he had felt warm. exhuastion had overtaken him during a run and he had failed to dodge the Wraiths blow.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he began to feel the fires warmth. sweat began dripping of his face at this point. standing up he wanted nothing more than to leave the fire. he felt hot, too hot and tired. "Were ya going" Meg asked him as he made his way towards the treeline  
"Just going for a walk Meg, thats all" He told the girl, trying to keep his legs from shaking as he answered her question.

 

walking away from the fire he felt the heat start to boil. he made it past a rock before exhuastion overtook and he dropped to his legs.  
he was shaking at this point, looking around he realized he shouldn't have left the fire. Cluadette could have helped him, she always had a knowledge on what plants could help with what problems but it was too late now. his legs refused to move , leaning against a rock he shivered.

"how the heck am I freezing right now?" Dwight thought wiping more sweat from his brow. Dwight guessed the Entity was F**king with him right now. scrunching his face up in pain he managed to curl up into a ball next to the rock he now leaned against.  
his muscles hurt and he barely had enough strength to move his arms. "Whats happening to me? a fever? no way, why now?" Dwight questioned, becoming concerned when his vision blurred.  
his hand was shaking when he raised it up to his face to check for his glasses, finding them gone he started searching the ground. he soon gave up when moving became too much of a chore.  
he leaned against the rock once more letting his legs slide away from him. his eyelids drooped as he felt the pain and heat start to rise.  
his lips pulled back, revealing his teeth as his agony seemed to increase somehow.

"Dwight? you....you ok?" a voice suddenly asked. Dwights eyelids shot open as he searched for the owner of the voice.  
seeing a blurred figure Dwight scrammbled to get up, ignoring the pain in his back and the weakness in his legs.

"Yes, yes I'm fine, its nothing! nothing at all!" Dwight replied to the figure

"Dwight, wheres your glasses?" the voice asked. Dwight had finally pinpointed who the voice belonged too.

"they're....somewhere" Dwight replied, looking around his blurred surroundings.

"do you need help?" Jake asked inching closer to the already nervous leader.

"No, no, I'm fine Jake really" Dwight said holding up his hands, hoping they weren't shaking. they were and Jake noticed.

"You sure man?" Jake asked inching even closer to the man. Dwight rapidly nodded his head. as much as Dwight liked the attention, he didn't want to bother the survivalist. he didn't want to be a burden to anyone at the moment.

"Jake its fine really, you can go" Dwight replied, his legs feeling weaker by the minute, he started feeling dizzy but kept up the smile. Jake frowned, he knew when Dwight was lying, the man was bad at it, terrible in fact. Jake could clearly see Dwights hands shake and his legs as well but whenever Jake had took a step towards Dwight, Dwight had taken two steps back.

"Jake I'm fine, please just go" Dwight said, knowing that any minute his legs were going to give out. Jake's frown turned to a look of worry, he rarely showed emotion but at the moment he could care less, plus Dwight was blind.  
Jakes eyes were drawn to a shimmer in the fallen leaves, bending down he picked up the glasses, wiping them clean he looked back at Dwight who continued his steps backwards.

"Look Dwight, let me just give you your glasses and then I'll leave" Jake lied, he didn't like lying to Dwight but the man tended to hide things from others when he thought he'd just burden them.  
plus he wanted to get closer to Dwight without having the man run, at this point Dwight looked scared. his red face had exhuastion written all over it and if he ran he could serously hurt himself. although Jake doubted Dwight would get very far from him, he didn't want to risk Dwight hurting himself.  
Dwight thought a minute before answering.

"You'll, you'll leave after that?" Dwight said, trying to confirm what Jake had said. Jake only nodded in responce.

"ok" Dwight said , pausing in place so that Jake could put the glasses on him.  
once Jake had reached him, he lifted his hands up and gently placed the glasses on Dwights face, trying his best not to stare at the other mans features. Jake didn't like seeing Dwight hurt, he never did and even now it hurt him to see Dwight's pained expression.  
Dwight had tried his best at this point to remain upright but his legs refused to listen. as soon as Jake was done placing his glasses on his face, his legs gave out, having no strength left in them to stand. if Jake hadn't of been there he would of face planted into the dirt.  
Seeing Dwights sudden weakness, Jake had barely managed to catch the man as his legs gave out beneath him.  
Wrapping his arms around Dwight Jake let him slowly drop to the floor, never really letting go of Dwight. once Dwight was on the ground Jake pulled his glove off. placing the back of his hand to Dwights forehead he hissed when he felt that Dwight was on fire.

"Stay here, if you move I'm going to tie you up and I'm not joking" Jake replied standing up and looking down at the man. he serously doubted that Dwight could move anymore but he had to make sure Dwight would still be here when he left. Dwight weakly nodded in responce. Jake had made a brisk run to the Firepit grabbing a couple pieces of cloth, he didn't answer anyones questions, he didn't have the time.Jake had threw the pieces of cloth into the pond they had found awhile back, after making sure each one was wet he bolted back to were he had left Dwight. finding Dwight still on the ground let Jake feel relieved for a second before he nearly fell next to Dwight. he placed the pieces of cloth on Dwight's forehead, in a desperate attempt to get the fever down. he wasn't sure if Dwight could die here or not but he wasn't willing to find out.  
Dwight pulled his head away, trying to curl up into a ball as the pain seemly worsened.

"Dwight hold still" Jake said, pulling Dwight back over to him.  
Dwight felt awful, his body hurt, he felt hot, no he felt cold. he didn't know anymore. he felt his lungs start to ache as well.  
he pulled away from Jake in an attempt to struggle. he wasn't sure what was going on anymore but he knew that he was in agony.  
he felt Jakes hands on his shoulders pulling him to a sitting position against the rock he had tried to leave moments before.  
Jake had tried to down his temperature once Dwight was against the rock but as soon as he lifted his hand Dwight had bolted over.  
Jake watched Dwight start to cough and gasp for air.  
he was growing worried, he was unsure of what to do at this point.  
Dwight placed both hands on the ground suddenly feeling more ill than he had before, Jake was now grabbing him in another attempt to pull him back but Dwight tugged away as he felt bile rising in his throat. he heaved onto the ground grabbing at his stomach as Jake held onto his shoulders.  
Dwight was shaking real bad now and Jake was at a loss of what to do, so he just held Dwight's shoulders as the man emptied whatever contents he had in his stomach before. when Dwight finished he went limp in Jakes grasp. panicking Jake pulled him back so that he was holding Dwight in his arms on the ground. Dwight's head rested against Jakes shoulder as the world spun around him.  
he curled up against whatever was holding him now causing Jake to blush not that Dwight noticed.Jake held Dwight close to him, he wished the medkits held some type of pill. perhaps those could help. tears began to form in Jakes eyes. he cared for Dwight, a little more than he wanted to admit and it hurt him real bad to see Dwight so vulnerable and quiet.

"Dwight! Dwight wake up! please!" Jake said shaking Dwight. he was scared that Dwight would slip into a coma while asleep and didn't want to risk the chance of that happening.  
Dwight's eyes opened a bit looking up at Jake through glasses that were beginning to fog.

"J....Jake?" Dwight managed to say before staring off into the distance.

"Dwight just stay with me, ok" Jake replied pulling Dwight closer to him, wrapping his arms around the man who now felt so small and weak. brushing some of Dwight's hair aside Jake rested his hand on Dwight's cheek.

"If you die, I'm going to find you and I'm going to hurt you" Jake said, hoping Dwight wouldn't ignore his comment.  
To Jakes relief he got a smile out of the man.

"Not if I hide in a locker" Dwight said, still resting his head on Jakes shoulder.

"I'll still find you in a locker" Jake said, giving Dwight a small squeeze.

"No you won't, you'll be to busy being camped" Dwight said, clearly only half awake.  
Jake smiled as he held Dwight closer, he never really felt this way for anyone before.  
Jake held Dwight what seemed to be all night before the fever finally broke and Dwight could stand even if it was just barely.  
looking at Jake who held his shoulder steadying him, just in case he fell, Dwight asked.

"Were you with me the whole time?" Jake nodded realizing that Dwight Probably didn't remember most of the night.

"That's.....really sweet of you" Dwight said feeling his cheeks heat up again.  
Jake looked at Dwight as the man looked down at their feet. Jake leaned in a gave Dwight a quick kiss on the cheek.  
Dwight looked up clearly surprised.

"I'd kiss you on the lips but you kind of threw up last night and I don't want to find out if you still taste like puke" Jake replied, trying his best not to smile.  
Dwight raised his hand to his lips before turning another shade of red.

"oh....I guess I'll go rinse my mouth out then" Dwight said not really thinking about what he had said.

"Oh, so you do want a kiss than" Jake said teasing the man.  
Dwight's faced once again seem to change a deeper shade of red somehow.

"Well guess I'll walk you there" Jake said, grabbing Dwight's hand and lacing their fingers together.  
Dwight simply nodded too embarrased about what he had said to respond with words.  
and with that they walked away, Hand in hand.  
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
